


Arrr, Me Matey

by pandora_gold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look its ART!!!</p><p>So I keep running across pirate!Adam fics, and I couldn't resist drawing him in the whole pirate ensemble.  I was also in this 'trying to draw one dragon a day' for a month with one of my friends at the time, so he has a cute pet fire lizard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrr, Me Matey




End file.
